Dance with me - défi Saint-Valentin
by Les-auteurs-reunis
Summary: Des textes pour la SV sur le thème de la danse.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Les auteurs réunis sont de retour avec le défi de la Saint-Valentin du groupe facebook Défis Pairing Fanfictions**

* * *

**Conditions :**

**Fandoms, pairings : Libres**

**Crossover : autorisé**

**Min : 500 mots**

**Sur le thème de la danse en couple**

* * *

**Auteurs ayant proposés un texte :**

**Ryopini**

**Kitsune Aquatik**

**La Dévoreuse de Livres**

**Hooray ID**

**Darness KM**

* * *

**Disclamer : évidemment, à part nos textes, rien ne nous appartient. **

* * *

**Fandoms : Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Harry Potter, Fire Emblem Awakening.**

**Couples : surprise. Vous verrez bien en lisant:-)**

* * *

**Merci à tous les participants et n'oubliez pas, chers lecteurs/chères lectrices, que les reviews sont très appréciées et très utiles aux auteurs.**

**Bonne Lecture**


	2. La Valse du Loup

**texte de La dévoreuse de Livres**

**Fandom : Teen Wolf**

**Couple : ?**

**Titre : La valse du loup**

* * *

\- Et un, deux, trois, et un, deux tr… Concentre toi à la fin !

\- Facile à dire, j'ai jamais dansé ça de ma vie ! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on a commencé, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi doué que toi !

\- Pas la peine d'hurler, je suis pas sourd !

\- Wowowo ! Mais vous allez vous calmer à la fin ? C'est quoi ce bordel là ?

Derek et Jackson se stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers leur compagnon. Stiles tenait dans ses bras leurs deux petites filles, qui tentaient, tant bien que mal, de cacher leurs rires. Le plus jeune avait lui aussi bien du mal à ne pas ricaner face à ses deux compagnons.

\- J'essaye d'apprendre à ce vieux loup grincheux comment danser la valse mais il est pas fichu de pas me marcher sur les pieds !

\- On a commencé y a dix minutes, Jackson, comment veux tu que je puisse déjà danser correctement ?

\- Mais c'est simple comme bonjour, merde à la fin !

\- Bon, Jackson, va te laver la langue avec du savon, ce genre de mot ne devrait pas être dit devant mes deux amours, laisse-moi le grand dadais, je vais le faire valser !

Le kanima récupéra les jumelles, qui ne retenaient plus leurs rires, et laissa le loup aîné aux soins de l'humain « je prie pour toi Stiles, tu vas souffrir ».

\- Bon, à nous deux !

Stiles attrapa les mains du loup, les plaça correctement et lui montra à nouveau les pas. Il fallut une quinzaine d'essais avant que Derek ne comprenne comment positionner ses pieds, puis Stiles lui laissa la main.

\- Tu vas me guider comme je l'ai fait pendant une heure. On va valser dans le salon, puis quand tu y arriveras, j'appellerai Jackson et vous recommencerez, ça te va ?

L'aîné grogna, plaça l'une de ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune et commença à danser. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son loup, concentré sur ses pieds et sur ceux du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, l'humain se détacha de Derek et appela Jackson, qui revint, les deux petites toujours dans ses bras.

\- Tu abandonnes ? Ricana le kanima.

\- Je te le rends, tu vas être étonné.

L'humain récupéra ses deux filles, qui s'empressèrent de lui dire ce qu'elles avaient fait avec papa J, pendant que ce dernier se remit face au loup et lui demanda s'il voulait guider.

\- Je te laisse la main, répondit l'aîné.

Stiles lança une musique, et regarda ses deux amours valser. Jackson, s'il fut étonné des progrès de son compagnon, ne dit rien et continua à danser dans le salon. A la fin de la musique, il se grandit légèrement et embrassa tendrement le loup.

\- Tu vois que c'était pas compliqué.

\- Silence, je vais finir par te mordre.

\- Pendant notre lune de miel. Déjà, tu es prêt pour notre mariage.


	3. Les Valses de Vienne

**Texte écrit par : Kitsune Aquatik**

**Fandoms : Harry Potter**

**couple : Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald**

**Attention : c'est pas très joyeux. **

* * *

**Les valses de Vienne**

Albus parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, mains derrière la dos comme à son habitude. Il rêvassait en regardant la neige tomber doucement à l'extérieur. Il frissonna en se disant qu'il était quand même bien dedans et qu'il n'avait pas envie de mettre le nez dehors aujourd'hui. Il croisa quelques élèves qu'il salua poliment malgré qu'ils le calculèrent à peine.

\- Ah, la jeunesse, soupira le vieux sorcier en continuant son chemin.

Il monta un escalier au bout d'un couloir et s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand des notes de musiques lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, tendit l'oreille et rouvrit ses yeux bleus devenus soudain un peu plus ternes. Cette musique, ces notes, ce son, lui rappelaient cruellement un moment de sa jeunesse, quand il avait dix-sept ans, des idées plein la tête, l'énergie et la volonté de tout tenter et le coeur rempli d'amour pour un jeune homme venu de loin.

Cette musique, c'était une valse autrichienne. Une valse sur laquelle il avait dansé un soir de juillet avec Gellert dans la pénombre d'une grange déserte un peu en dehors du village de Godric's Hollow. Un moment où son amour et lui s'étaient dit des mots doux, s'étaient promis fidélité, avaient fait des projets à deux pour leur avenir qu'ils espéraient -naïvement à l'époque- pouvoir vivre ensemble.

Albus cligna des paupières plus rapidement pour retenir des larmes. Il ne devait pas les laisser s'échapper et couler sur ses joues. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le voit en train de pleurer. Il n'était pas le plus grand mage blanc de l'histoire par hasard et il se devait de conserver ce statut autant qu'il lui serait possible. Et croiser quelqu'un et que cette personne le voit en train de pleurer pour un ancien amour de jeunesse ne serait pas bon pour son image de grand sage. Il était censé être au-dessus de tout ça.

Albus redescendit l'escalier et s'en alla rapidement vers son bureau. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort. Il s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un parchemin roulé. Il hésita…

Il déroula le parchemin et en regarda l'écriture fine qui s'y trouvait. Le papier avait vieilli -mal vieilli- et l'encre devenait de plus en plus pâle au fil des années, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Même ce qui était écrit n'était pas important au fond. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que la lettre venait de Gellert. Qu'il l'avait écrite et envoyé à Albus au temps où ils se fréquentaient, au temps où ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Le directeur de Poudlard regarda la signature de Gellert et il claqua dans ses doigts. La valse entendue dans les escaliers tout à l'heure se fit entendre autour de lui et il sourit tendrement. Si seulement Gellert l'entendait lui aussi cette valse. Mieux, si seulement ils avaient pu être en train de l'écouter ensemble.

Albus rangea le parchemin à sa place et il regarda sa baguette poser sur son bureau. La baguette de Sureau, celle qui avait été si longtemps à Gellert. Il la prit en main et ferma les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu l'entends cette musique ? murmura-t-il et une vapeur bleutée s'envola de sa baguette.

Albus ouvrit les yeux et se trouva en face d'une fumée lui offrant une vision de Gellert Grindelwald, vieux, dans sa cellule à Nurmengard.

\- Tu te fais du mal mon cher Albus, ricana Gellert, le regard sur ses pieds nus aux chevilles attachées.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu. Je l'ai entendu dans un couloir de Poudlard par hasard. Elle me rappelait…

Mais Albus ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Gellert savait de quoi il parlait.

\- Un jour Al, il va falloir que tu brises la connexion qui est toujours dans cette fichue baguette. Tu dois réellement en devenir le vrai maître. Elle ne peut plus rester liée à moi tout en étant en ta possession. Son pouvoir ne te sert pas entièrement si tu n'en est pas le seul possesseur.

\- Je sais… J'ai prévu de briser la connexion bientôt. Mais on ne parlait pas de la baguette au début.

\- Tu as raison. Tu voulais savoir si j'entends la musique, bien sûr que je l'entends et avant que tu ne poses la question, si tu veux tout savoir, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi et moi dansant sur cette valse dans cette grange. Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

Gellert leva la tête et regarda Albus droit dans les yeux.

\- Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir danser encore une fois avec toi, souffla Albus et Gellert montra ses chevilles liées.

\- Je ne peux pas, de toute façon. C'est aussi bien comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu tricotes toujours ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, Albus ? Il n'y a rien dans ma cellule. Bien sûr que je tricote toujours avec des foutues aiguilles qui se cassent tout le temps. Il ne veulent pas m'en donner des plus solides... D'ailleurs à ce propos…

Albus vit Gellert prendre quelque chose à sa droite. Le vieux sorcier enfermé montra à Albus une paire de grosses chaussettes rouge et jaune. Le visage du mage blanc se fendit d'un sourire ravi.

\- Tu les recevras d'ici quelques jours.

\- Merci, souffla Albus, touché.

Gellert haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien d'important et montra ses chevilles attachées, faisant comprendre que de toute façon, lui, il ne pouvait pas les mettre.

\- Tu devrais faire ça ce soir, dit Gellert en détournant son regard gris.

Albus secoua la tête doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Le seras-tu un jour ? demanda Gellert en regardant à nouveau Albus dans les yeux.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr., répondit-il en détournant les yeux à son tour.

\- Alors fais-le maintenant ! Tu nous rendras service à tous les deux. On se reverra sûrement dans la mort de toute façon.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire.

Gellert secoua la tête et grinça des dents.

\- Peu importe ! Coupe cette connexion maintenant. Tu le sais que ça te fait plus de mal que de bien, ne reste pas accroché à ça. La baguette de Sureau te revient, elle est à toi, fais-en ce que tu dois en faire. Elle ne m'appartient plus.

\- Je ne l'ai pas obtenu honnêtement. Tu me l'a donné.

\- Et alors. Personne ne le sait à part toi et moi et la baguette, elle s'en fiche, elle obéit à son maître sans se poser de question. Je deviens fou entre ses murs et je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Jamais !

Albus sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue droite et il l'essuya du bout des doigts.

\- Ah non, tu vas pas pleurer maintenant. T'es trop sage pour ça, Albus. Tu es le plus grand sorcier qui puisse exister, tu mérites ce titre, fais-y honneur.

Albus acquiesça. Il posa la baguette de Sureau dans un encrier vide pour qu'elle reste dressée vers le ciel et il se leva de sa chaise. Il sortit son ancienne baguette d'une armoire derrière lui et la prit en main. Il la leva et regarda la fumée devant lui. Gellert ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- On devait se dire au revoir un jour ou l'autre, c'était inévitable. On a beaucoup trop profité de cette connexion, il est temps que cela cesse, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Albus hocha la tête, soupira, regarda Gellert droit dans les yeux, puis il fit un geste avec sa baguette et dit bien fort:

\- Expelliarmus !

La fumée disparue brutalement, en même temps que la vision de Gellert dans sa cellule et la baguette vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Désarmé ! Cette fois, Gellert était vraiment désarmé.

Albus rangea sa baguette et alla chercher celle de Sureau qui attendait par terre. Il la prit en main et un souffle le fit trembler légèrement. Elle était à lui désormais. Il se rassit à son bureau et claqua dans ses doigts pour que la musique cesse de lui serrer le coeur. Il n'avait plus la force pour le moment d'écouter des valses, et surtout pas celle-ci. Il se leva, éteignit la bougie qui se consumait sur son bureau, monta quelques marches d'escalier et se planta devant une fenêtre. Il faisait nuit dehors. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. L'image de deux jeunes hommes dansant se matérialisa dans ses pensées et il sourit, ému. Il serra la baguette de Sureau dans sa main et murmura :

\- Je t'aime… toujours.


	4. Let's dance, cowboy

**Texte écrit par : Ryopini**

**Crossover : Supernatural/Teen Wolf**

**Couple : surprise**

**Titre : Let's dance, cowboy**

* * *

L'ambiance était particulière, Dean ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là non plus, mais il se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme qui ne lui était pas le moins du monde inconnu.

\- Stiles ?

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Prêt, beau gosse ?

\- Quoi ?

Dean se recula alors que Stiles se rapprocha deux fois plus, magnifiquement habillé dans un costume trois pièces. Le plus jeune lui attrapa alors les deux mains.

\- Laisse-toi faire, laisse-moi te guider pour une fois.

Le Winchester voulut une nouvelle fois reculer mais il se laissa finalement faire quand Stiles mit la main de Dean sur sa hanche et qu'il garda l'autre dans sa main. Il se plaça de manière à danser.

Il n'y avait pas de musique mais Stiles se mit à chantonner et commença à se déplacer et le guider selon les sons qu'il produisait.

Dean n'était définitivement pas à l'aise, il était raide comme un piquet. Pourquoi dansait-il avec un adolescent ?

\- Détends-toi mon beau ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à danser pour le mariage.

Dean grogna à cette phrase.

\- Mm… ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dois grogner normalement.

\- Quoi ?

Dean ne comprenait définitivement rien du tout. Il se tendit un maximum quand l'adolescent se colla encore plus à lui en dansant, l'embarquant dans un nouveau rythme. Stiles ne chantait d'ailleurs plus et la musique s'était mise en route seule.

Dean essaya de se décoller.

\- Je pourrais être ton père !

\- On s'en fiche, non ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'esclaffer de ce rire qui lui était propre. Il profita du désarroi de Dean pour lui poser un bisou sur sa joue.

\- Cela dit, ça me va parfaitement de t'appeler comme ça. Papa~

Dean grimaça de nouveau.

\- Ça suffit.

\- Laisse-moi juste finir cette danse, ok ?

Il le regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus. Dean savait qu'il était incapable de résister avec ce genre de regard. Il soupira.

\- Très bien.

Stiles lui fit un sourire en coin, il avait gagné.

Ils se remirent à danser sur la musique qui était sourde, lointaine. Dean en profita pour regarder autour d'eux, il n'y avait personne, tout était blanc, vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais que se passait-il ?

Puis il entendit une voix au loin, il s'agita un peu. C'était une voix grave, une voix qu'il connaissait et qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il lâcha rapidement Stiles qui lui fit à nouveau un grand sourire.

\- Allez à toi de jouer cow-boy ! Tu es prêt pour ta danse maintenant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Dean se sentit alors secoué. Il sursauta et se réveilla avec un regard bleu fixé sur lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as un enfant, Dean ?

\- Hein ? Non !

Castiel était devant lui. Ce dernier semblait un peu perplexe.

\- Bon sang ! Je ne regarde plus jamais de série pour ados avec toi et je vais arrêter ces stupides cours.

Dean s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel il venait de s'endormir. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, en marmonnant « A ce qu'il paraît, je suis prêt de toute façon ».

Il soupira, fichu rêve traumatisant.

\- Des cours ? Tu es suffisamment intelligent, tu n'as pas besoin de cours.

Dean le regarda, leva les yeux au ciel puis l'attira dans ses bras dans un petit sourire.

\- Merci. Mais tu veux une danse pour notre mariage, alors tu en auras une.

Castiel le regarda, surpris, puis ses yeux luirent quand il comprit. Il lui adressa alors un de ses sourires, rares, mais absolument magnifique qui faisait rater un battement au coeur de Dean.

Définitivement oui, il était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir. Même regarder Teen Wolf et apprendre à danser.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Bien. Le crossover improbable. Complètement dû au thème avec lequel je ne savais pas quoi faire comme ship et au fait que j'étais tombée dans la même journée sur le ship DeanXStiles que je ne comprenais pas DU TOUT. Bref, après une discussion avec Kitsune, impossible de ne pas le faire pour la blague. Désolée pour ça ! Ahah**


	5. Valse Maladroite

**Texte écrit par Hooray ID**

**Fandom : Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Couple : Owain/Cynthia**

**Titre : Valse Maladroite**

* * *

Il n'y avait pas eu de pétales. Ni pétales, ni champ de bataille, comme elle avait toujours imaginé pour sa grande entrée. Juste elle, passant la grande porte de la salle de bal du château.

Mais l'arrivée de Cynthia avait été magnifique. Elle était souriante, les joues rosies par l'excitation alors qu'elle parlait gaiement avec sa mère, la robe qu'elle portait pour l'occasion se soulevant doucement à chacun de ses pas, ses petites queues de cheval dansant autour de son visage ravi.

Owain relâcha un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Un léger coup dans le ventre lui fit tourner la tête à droite, et il roula aussitôt des yeux. Iñigo se tenait à ses côtés, le coude toujours un peu levé, sourire goguenard et sourcil levé. La tête de Severa, encore plus loin, apparut à son tour alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, et Owain remarqua qu'elle arborait le même air satisfait que leur ami commun (ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne tirait pas la tronche et c'était assez rare pour être souligné).

Il posa son verre sur la table derrière lui, ignora les pouces levés d'Iñigo et ses (lourds, très lourds) encouragement silencieux, et s'avança vers Cynthia qui le remarqua enfin et le rejoignit au milieu en quelques pas rapides.

\- Owain !

Elle lui sourit, et il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait un peu peur d'écraser son personnage s'il parlait, alors il décida de se taire, et se laisser les gestes parler à sa place. Sa respiration toujours arrêtée, il lui tendit sa main droite, tout en s'abaissant légèrement. Il sentait déjà ses joues chauffer alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir des leçons qu'il avait prises avec Iñigo et sa mère. Le visage de Cynthia, d'abord saupoudré de surprise, rosit délicieusement alors qu'elle lâchait un petit rire, et attrapa la main de son ami.

L'orchestre reprit avec une nouvelle mélodie instrumentale, Cynthia lui sourit une dernière fois, et ils commencèrent à avancer en rythme. Owain crut apercevoir Iñigo lui sourire du coin de l'œil, et reporta son regard vert sur celui de Cynthia. Elle serra sa main avec une petite pression. Cette main calleuse, abîmée par le port de l'épée et les batailles, qui tenait celle de Cynthia, protégée par les gants qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle chevauchait son pégase. Peut-être qu'il devrait porter des gants, lui aussi. Ça renforcerait son côté ténébreux et-

Il manqua de tomber lorsque Cynthia lui écrasa le pied, et s'auto fit un croche-pattes. Il la rattrapa habilement alors qu'elle s'écrasait dans sur son torse. Elle releva vers lui une moue désolée qu'il eut envie d'effacer de ses propres lèvres, mais la rassura juste d'un sourire. Ils continuèrent à tourner, un peu isolés du monde dans leur bulle, douce, si douce que même les faux pas et la maladresse de Cynthia ne pouvait pas l'éclater.

Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa.

Que tous les cours qu'il avait pris avec Iñigo et Olivia, sa mère, n'avaient aucun sens s'il dansait avec Cynthia, la personne la plus maladroite de tout le royaume. Qu'il aurait beau exécuter tous les pas à la perfection, si Cynthia n'assurait pas un minimum de son côté, tout ça ne servait à rien.

Il soupira discrètement, un peu déçu d'avoir perdu son temps. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son cousin, voir si ce dernier avait aperçu la presque-chute, mais Iñigo avait réussi à surpasser ses propres soucis (à comprendre : sa timidité maladive), et valsait avec Severa qui maugréait dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

Owain fit tourner Cynthia, qui manqua de ne pas bien se replacer et se gâcher la danse de deux personnes à côté d'eux, et la ramena alors vers lui d'une main placée dans le bas de son dos. Elle lui sourit, lui aussi, et leur bulle rapetissât, mais il s'en fichait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait à ses côtés tous les jours pour l'empêcher de tomber.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir, posa sa tête sur le torse d'Owain, et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Ils ne valsaient plus, on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'ils dansaient encore, ils étaient juste serrés l'un contre l'autre, tournant très lentement sur place, et Owain posa son menton sur les cheveux de sa partenaire.

\- Désolée, je suis un peu nulle, souffla Cynthia dans son cou.

Il sourit. Elle n'était pas « un peu » nulle, elle était _très_ mauvaise.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit-il sur le haut de sa tête. Tous les héros ont leur point faible.

Elle rigola doucement, et une vague de douceur ondula dans son torse jusqu'à son cœur.

\- Et toi, Owain, tu en as un aussi ?

\- Même moi je ne peut y échapper, tu sais.

\- C'est pas comme si on craignait le ridicule.

Il rit à son tour, pensant qu'ils devaient avoir l'air bien bêtes, à s'enlacer en tournant au milieu d'une salle de bal. Mais comment disait Cynthia, ce n'est pas comme s'ils craignaient le ridicule.

Alors ils continuèrent à danser.


	6. Gage intense

**Texte écrit par : Darness KM**

**Fandom : Teen wolf**

**Couple : surprise**

**Titre : Gage Intense**

* * *

C'était une idée stupide. Stupide ! Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais dû parier, il savait que Mason était beaucoup plus doué que lui à ce jeu. Quelle stupidité !

C'était aussi un peu sa faute, il n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner sur le fait qu'il allait prendre des cours de danse avec son copain, il fallait bien qu'il s'attende à un retour de bâton. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à devoir aller dans ce cours.

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître... il n'y avait quasiment que des femmes à ce cours, Mason et Corey étaient pourtant comme des petits poissons dans l'eau, contrairement à Liam qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Probablement comme un lapin prit en plein phares.

C'était ridicule, parce que personne ne devait faire attention à lui, personne ne devait même se rendre compte de sa présence. Il faisait partie intégrante de la décoration et il essayait de s'en persuader.

Puis le professeur de danse arriva... ou plutôt, le plus beau, le plus sexy des mecs qu'il avait pu voir à ce jour. Mon dieu, personne ne lui avait dis que c'était un mannequin qui faisait le cours de danse ! Bon, pour être tout à fais honnête, il était peut-être un peu trop petit pour être mannequin. Mais tout le reste était... wahou !

Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de baver sur un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qu'il reprenne sa position en tant que décoration d'intérieur.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous êtes en forme. Nous allons commencer, que tout le monde se mette avec son partenaire.

Oh mon dieu, même sa voix était merveilleuse. Attendez, est-ce qu'il venait juste de demander de se mettre avec un partenaire ? Il jeta un regard accusateur aux deux autres qui lui sourirent trop innocemment pour ne pas le payer plus tard. Liam regarda autour de lui, évidemment, tout le monde était déjà en couple !

\- Jeune homme ?

Repéré. Il était repéré ! Est-ce que fuir la queue entre les jambes serait vu comme quelque chose de peu viril ? Peut-être bien... Il reprit une inspiration et leva ses yeux sur l'homme devant lui.

\- Liam. Je m'appelle Liam.

Le professeur lui sourit et il sentit son cœur chavirer. Ça y était, il allait mourir aveuglé par la beauté et le charme de cet homme qui ne devait pas être humain !

\- Enchanté Liam, je suis Theo. Tu veux être mon partenaire ?

\- Oh, oui. Bien sûr.

Il essaya de paraître détendu, mais sera-t-on obligé de préciser qu'il ne l'était pas du tout ? Theo lui tendit la main et Liam la prit dans la sienne, se demandant tout de même s'il pouvait avoir plus chaud que ça. Il déglutit alors que le cours commençait, il se retrouva bien vite contre ce corps qui se mit en mouvement, et lui avec, malgré la tension qui s'était répandu. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Il remarqua à peine Theo donner ses directives et remarqua un peu tard qu'il lui parlait.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Assez, oui. Détends-toi, tu es entre de bonne mains...

Ce qui était amusant comme remarque parce que c'était justement ses mains qui le rendaient nerveux et le mettaient s'en dessus-dessous !

Il reprit doucement sa respiration et essaya de suivre le mouvement, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal après tout, et le principal c'était qu'il ne marchait pas sur les pieds de celui qui menait la danse. Il eut le malheur de croiser ses yeux l'instant d'un instant et faillit totalement chavirer, dans tous les sens du terme. Fort heureusement, Theo avait dû s'apercevoir qu'il se passait quelque chose puisqu'il le rattrapa avec une facilité élégante. Liam était en admiration devant lui, il lui semblait qu'il était aussi gracieux qu'un félin alors que sa corpulence, plutôt musclée, ne le laissait en rien supposer.

Le cours toucha à sa fin alors qu'il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, se préoccupant seulement des sentiments étranges qui s'emparaient de lui.

Liam fut déçu lorsque les mains de Theo le quittèrent, le professeur alla saluer des élèves alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis. Il avait une étrange impression, un peu comme si... comme s'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Il ne le connaissait pas, ils avaient à peine échangés quelques mots le temps d'un cours de danse. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander son numéro ou lui proposer une sortie...

Il soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches, c'est là qu'il trouva un mot, où visiblement Theo avait écris son numéro et lui disait de l'appeler. Il en était stupéfait et releva la tête vers le jeune homme qui lui décocha un clin d'oeil, le faisant rougir violemment.

Il avait un peu de mal à la cerner... mais ne manquerait pas de l'appeler, c'était certain.


End file.
